Charlotte
It's my turn to play with ''you.'' - Charlotte's Catchphrase Miya Nyx, more commonly known as Charlotte or the Swan Princess, is a young girl turned insane by her lust for being something special. She's aged 10 and stands at 4'5 ft. Charlotte weighs about 159 lbs, the heavy weight due to her sturdy titanium legs. She was born on June 27. Appearance Miya Miya Nyx appeared more human-like than her creepypasta counterpart ever would. She is a red-head, with long, vibrant locks that spilled over her shoulders, and down her back. She loved tying her hair into twin-tails with her favorite two unmatching hairbands, one that had blue gems and the other which had red gems in it. She wore these exact pair of hairbands almost all the time because she simply loved them too much. Her eyes are the same as Charlotte's, though it is noticeable that Miya's are greener and darker than Charlotte's bright, teal-ish ones. Miya's eyes are also smaller than Charlottes, mainly because she is human. Her skin was very tan because since young, she spent hour in the sun playing catch with her friends. Miya's body was short and stubby and she had a rounded body. Even though she was teased for her body shape, she didn't care, because she never cared what others thought about how she looked like. (Miya strongly believed in the fact that being pretty on the inside was better than being pretty on the outside.) She could never run quickly, and often tripped over her feet because of her lack of balance. There wasn't anything that made her stand out from other people, and she was okay with that. Miya often wore her school uniform or whatever she was told to wear, really, but there was a particular outfit which she got when she turned ten that she loved and only wore on special occasions, such as her mother's birthday. It was a pretty and dainty-looking gown without sleeve and a sweetheart cut framed by metal and small platinum hearts dangling off it. The dress has flared sleeves which were a beautiful white and a dress that looked very much like the beautiful outfit of the ballerinas performing the graceful ballet Miya loved so much. Charlotte Charlotte's appearance wasn't very far from how Miya looked like. She had lighter, somewhat cotton candy like hair. She wore it with bangs that reached about mid chest with a hairband she rarely wore. The rest of her hair was let down, save for two little pieces of hair Charlotte ties up with the same two hairbands that Miya liked, the red and blue pair. The hairband is pure white. Charlotte currently hates her skin color and misses the dark skin she once had. She now has milky white skin, a shade that is very far from the lovely dark skin Charlotte once had. Like stated before, Charlotte's eyes lean more towards the teal side than the emerald side and are brighter and bigger, due to her changing into a doll. Charlotte also has a silver lotus crown. She now wears a different outfit. It is still a tutu, but has changed. She has a similar lotus emblem on her chest, made of silver as well. The leotard itself is a smooth, silky green, a deep and enchanting emerald. She wears a bronze waist catch as well, the heavy metal setting itself onto the fluffy layers of the tutu-bodice. The lace of the bodice overlaps and it starts of a pure, pearly white but shifts into a innocent pastel green near the edges. Her legs have various mechanisms on them which operates both manually and automatically. Charlotte also wears dark green silk dancing slippers with white bows. She has separate sleeves, both of which are puffy. It is a light powder pink with the same pale green stripes as the tutu. Attached to that is a section which opens wide and has two layers, the outer silk, the inner cotton, and is musty green and cotton candy pink respectively. Personality Miya As sweet as honey, Miya was a very, very, very nice girl. She helped everyone, was kind to many and was known as one of the most gentle girls to grace her neighbourhood. Miya loved to take in pets, especially injured ones, to heal them to their former glory and provide them a home if they hadn't one. She was fond of birds of all kind, and her pantry had a section filled with food for the various pets she hosted at home. As such, her house because nothing short of a pet haven. Every Saturday, she hosted a pet show where the members of the community could come and see the pets. Her house was nicknamed the 'Community Zoo'. Miya also loved baking and the air was often filled with a sweet and savory smell. Neighbours were free to drop by to taste her creations any time they wanted. She also baked for all kinds of events, even the mayor's birthday. She was also incredibly considerate to everyone in school, and had no enemies of the sort. Charmed by her sweet and caring nature, she often found on her doorstep gifts of all kinds. Charlotte Charlotte, on the other hand, is conceited and full of pride. She loves having people praise her and therefore, her creations are all made to, well, to praise her. She also likes being by herself, and is often found sitting silently by the lake, singing to herself, while enjoying the cool breeze. Charlotte also likes to swim, as she finds the water cooling and calming to her. She can spend hours swimming in the lake with swans, playing with the majestic creatures and generally having fun. Charlotte is one of the most prideful people and there are rumors drifting around that she is a representative of one of the seven sins, Pride. She enjoys boasting about herself to anyone who's willing to listen and can go on for hours. Quotes Aren't I beautiful? Bow before the beauty, the eloquence, the grace of the swan! The swan is the most majestic of all animals. It reigns supreme, like me! Only someone as beautiful as me is entitled to such great power. Theme Song 'Copycat' - Billie Eilish: '' ☀https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U-RY6Hvu_Yo https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U-RY6Hvu_Yo Trivia * Charlotte is very much unlike Miya in terms of self-image. Miya likes to be normal and average (that is, until her breaking point) and thinks that beauty within is better than beauty outside, regardless of the situation. Charlotte, on the other hand, sees herself as the most beautiful of all and thinks she outshines everyone else. * You may think that Angela and Charlotte/Miya have some similar traits. This is because Charlotte/Miya is a rework and is partially inspired by Angela. One such trait is that they both have animal friends and they are both related to a group of people called ''Watchers, as well as Snatchers. * Charlotte is a doll, just like Angela. * Charlotte's catchphrase is provided by a friend of the creator's. * Her creator is euphoric angel. * Her theme song is subject to change.